


The Bad Influence(s?)

by brunetteandblond



Series: Moving On [11]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: Alice curses for the first time. Nicole blames Wynonna. Craziness ensues.Part 11 of Moving On series but can stand alone.





	The Bad Influence(s?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fauchevalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/gifts).



Alice slipped out of Wynonna’s hands and ran out of the bathroom, leaving a trail water and soap behind her.

“Fuck!” The brunette muttered as she put her hand to her temples. She heard something break from downstairs and she hissed, “Fucking shit!”

She grabbed a towel, ran downstairs (following the puddles of wetness), and found her two-year-old daughter hiding behind a chair and laughing.

“Alice Michelle, not cool!” Wynonna groaned as she trudged toward her daughter and wrapped the young girl with the towel. “Just because you don’t like clothes, doesn’t mean you should run around naked. I mean, I get it. Clothes, not my favorite either sometimes. But we have to wear em.”

“Woah, what happened here?” Nicole asked as she closed the front door and looked at the mess on the floor.

Wynonna picked up her daughter and carried her to her bedroom, with Nicole following behind her. “Just a little case of Alice Michelle doesn’t want to wear clothes. Sequel to: Alice Michelle doesn’t want to eat and Alice Michelle doesn’t want to sleep. In the trilogy of Alice Michelle: The Terrible Two’s.”

Nicole smirked as she watched the brunette trying to pull clothes over her kid’s head. “Yeah, it’s currently my least favorite series.”

Alice ran away from her mother’s grip again, but as she tried to escape the room, she slipped and stumbled on the ground. Instead of crying, Alice shouted out, “Fuck!” But then she bounced back up like it didn't even happen. Two years olds seemed indestructible. 

Nicole gasped and hit Wynonna’s shoulder.

“Ouch! What the hell!” The brunette muttered as she picked her daughter up and wiped the floor with her sweater.

“She said… that word… because of _you!_ ”

“ _Me_?” Wynonna asked as if she was offended and surprised by the accusation.

“Yes, _you._ Alice Michelle, don’t say that word ever again,” Nicole told her niece authoritatively.

“Why?” Alice asked and crossed her little arms, copying her mother's pout to the exact detail.

Nicole glared at Wynonna to try to get her to tell her daughter why it was bad to curse. But Wynonna wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.

“Because society isn’t ready for things to become uncensored,” The brunette answered and patted her daughter’s head. “And your aunt thinks that cursing means that trouble will follow. You have to wait until you’re a teenager--”

“Adult,” Nicole cut in. “But you don’t understand anything we’re saying do you?”

Alice shrugged like she no longer cared about the reasoning.

“So you can’t say that again or there will be a punishment,” Nicole told her niece simply. “Are you going to say it again?”

Alice shook her head.

“Good,” Wynonna replied, believing her daughter immediately. “Now go play. I think your aunt is mad at me.”

The second that Alice left them alone, Nicole glared at her friend.

“Don’t look at me like that, Haught! How was I supposed to know that the one word she would pick up from me happened to be ‘fuck?’ If you think about it… it’s actually kind of funny. She looked so cute while saying it.”

“It won’t be funny when she says it around adults that could judge us for being bad parents,” Nicole retorted.

Wynonna smirked at the slip of the redhead’s tongue. “ _Us?_ ”

A blush spread across the younger woman’s face. “Oh, I didn’t mean that. I just-- I mean-- sometimes I feel like she really is-- And I guess I shouldn’t have told her about a punishment-- I’m not even-- I know she isn’t--”

The brunette interrupted the ramble with her pressing her finger to Nicole’s lips. “Shhh. Slow down there, partner. It’s fine. I don’t mind. Say it. Believe it. You are her other parent. You can feel comfortable saying it. And you are allowed to give her punishments. Just like I should be allowed to curse.”

Nicole rolled her eyes, but her annoyance with her friend washed away. Wynonna’s words meant the world to her.

“Just limit it, please,” The redhead replied as she and the brunette walked out of Alice’s room. “This town judges us enough.”

They found their daughter in the kitchen, with a glass of water spilled on the floor, a box of goldfish scattered on the counter, and Calamity Jane licking something from Alice’s hand.

“Alice, what--”

“Shit balls,” The young girl muttered loud enough for the two women to hear.

Nicole and Wynonna looked at each other and after a few seconds, both burst out into laughter. Okay, maybe it _was_ a little funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you can! If you liked this, go read my other one-shots. They're pretty cool.
> 
> Ooh, and if you have any other comments or if you have any suggestions/requests, you can message me in tumblr @haught-n-cold-gay
> 
> I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
